


Memory Den.

by Azathothh



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: I can't help but love nick, M/M, Nick and Robin share a cig, nothing too in detail, slight mentions of abuse, tender old men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh
Summary: Robin visited the memory Den, and regrets it. Luckily, Nick valentine is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Memory Den.

“I'm..really sorry that you had to go through that again Robin.” the synth said gently. Robin was sitting next to him at the bar, they chose a booth in the corner so they could talk in peace. They had just left the memory lab, Robin having to witness the death of his wife and kidnapping of his child again while going through Kellogg's memories. He hadn't said anything afterwards, aside from “I need a drink.” 

So Valentine took him to the bar, paying for his drink. The dimly lit bar was a perfect place to settle trades and find new connections. But that wasn't what they were there for, at least not tonight. The two had more important matters to discuss. Running his hands through his hair repeatedly, cracking his knuckles over and over, the blond was obviously troubled, the repeated actions gave Nick a clue as to his comfort gestures. The thing that really stuck out to the Synth was the way that Robin walked to the bar. He usually had a carefree stride, chatting with whoever he was walking beside. But once they left the Memory Den, Robin stayed close to the synth, bumping into him once in a while. His hands were jammed into his pockets, his gaze at the ground while they had walked together. Nick expected Robin to act differently when he was so sad, maybe he expected anger, tears, something that showed his emotion…Robin was just blank. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft, wavering, like he was going to cry. 

“Can I borrow your lighter?”   
“Cigarettes aren't good for humans, I have an excuse, I'm not human.” Nick replied, digging his lighter out of his coat pocket. He couldn't stop Robin, besides, there were worse ways to die than by cigarettes. He handed it to Robin who lit the cigarette and sighed heavily.   
“Goddammit...i thought…i-i thought I was finally over it…” Nick's gaze softened and he placed his hand on Robin's, who squeezed it tightly.   
“...Do you want to go back to the hotel?” Nick asked, not wanting the man to get emotional in public, he knew that Robin would feel embarrassed. Robin nodded in reply and the two returned to their hotel room, where Robin took off his coat and boots, then sat on his bed. Nick took off his shoes and hat, settling beside the blond. He draped his beloved tan trenchcoat over the man, who pulled the coat over his shoulders with a small smile. It was the least Nick could do, this was the first time he had ever seen Robin in such a fragile state so he wasn't sure what to do. So he sat beside the blond, sharing a pack of cigarettes with him. 

“Nick, did you ever believe in god, or any higher power?” The question caught Nick off guard, he was laying back on the bed, an arm around Robin, the two were staring at the dirty hotel ceiling. Nick turned his head to look at Robin.   
“No, it's an interesting concept...but no..” He said, taking a drag. “How about you?” Robin looked back up at the ceiling and thought for a moment.   
“After the blast? No. I figured if there was a god, he must have abandoned us by now. I was raised in an extremely Christian household. Sent to religious schools where I'd end up couch surfing at my friends houses during the summer. My parents...they weren't around much. They were busy people I suppose, so it was just me in the big old house, stuck with a nanny. Whenever they did come home...I would hide when I was younger, but as I got older...I'd just stay somewhere else. My father would hit me when I would talk about something I liked, he would always say “I don't want to hear that bullshit.”. Eventually, I just stopped talking to them, and the last time he tried to hit me...I punched him in the nose. My mother wouldn't even bother with me, calling me a nuisance. They just wanted to have someone to continue the family line. So when I was around 16 or so..i left. I stole my father's convertible, packed a small bag, took my drum set and left. Just drove off. The two years I spent on the road with my band, The Birds..that was probably the best years of my life. I was free, spiteful and angry, I met so many people, had many haircuts, including a deathhawk. Then one night at this little bar, a girl came up to me and we just hit it off. I had been interested in others before her, guys, girls, gender non conforming, it didn't matter to me, I fell in love with the person for who they are, their gender wasn't an issue. But she was different, we fit like two puzzle pieces. We got married, I was drafted into the army, we had Shaun and...then well...the vault...now I'm just trying to make it in this world and find my son. I wouldn't say I changed much from my younger years, I'm still a spiteful rocker at heart, but I've grown and learned so many things. I guess seeing what happened at the vault again...just kind of made my bottled up feelings overflow. I'm sorry that I just kind of went on a rant about my life, oh jeez.” Robin chuckled when he ended the story, looking back at Nick. He took the cigarette from Nicks mouth and placed it in his own, earning a grumble from Nick, who had been playing with the blonds hair while he talked.   
“I never expected you to say you had such a childhood. By the way you are now, I would have guessed you had a great family who taught you about kindness. Now that I know what your past was like...i admire you even more now. You're a strong guy, I'll admit. You really care about people, we don't see those nowadays much. I'm surprised things didn't work out between Magnolia and you, you are quite a catch.” the synth remarked, looking at Robin who seemed better now, he was still sad, but he seemed to be in better spirits.   
“Oh...well I have my eye on someone else, she isn't one for commitment which is understandable, and I don't know, it was fun but I don't think we'd work out.”   
“Eye on someone else? Now who may that be? Piper? Preston?”   
“Neither actually. There's this guy...he's so caring, he's smart and sweet. He always offers to buy me drinks and he helps me out when I'm sad.” Robin said, laying on his side so he was facing the synth.   
“Hmm..Travis?” Robin shook his head.   
“For someone so smart, I'm surprised you haven't realized it yet. It's you Nick, I like you” Robin smiled. Nicks eyes widened and he pulled Robin closer with one hand.   
“Are you….sure about this? What about your wife?” Nick said, he expected Robin to be kidding.   
“She would want me to be happy, be with someone who made me happy...I'd want the same for her. You make me happy, Nick.” 

With that, Nick pulled the blonde in for a kiss. Robin kissed back happily, his hands running up the synths chest. Nick pulled away, his fans kicking in.  
“Oh boy, you make me heat up.” Nick purred. Robin laughed really hard, sitting up and taking off the trench coat. Nick looked up at the blond, his eyes hooded and dark.   
“Robin... I'm an old synth...wouldn't you..you know...want someone that was... I don't know...less of a threat to have around…?”  
Robin's gaze softened and straddled the synths hips, laying on his chest. He could hear the fans whirring quietly.   
“You do realize I'm 200 years old so you're the one dating an old man. Besides, literally everyone is a threat, I can definitely handle having an attractive detective at my side.” Robin grinned, sitting up and looking down at the synth below him.


End file.
